I Will Write This Down For You
by xXxPadfootxXx
Summary: (Songfic, 'Miss America' by Something Corporate, surprise pairing.) A simple passing of letters to a Divas hotel room is the greatest gift to receive.


I Will Write This Down For You

Summary: A spur of the moment, peaceful little songfic, with a surprise pairing. Done to the song 'Miss America' by Something Corporate. A simple passing of a letter from hotel rooms can be the sweetest thing one Diva can experience.

Rating: PG

-----------

(Another lonely night in Amersterdam  
And stars are coming out in waves  
I miss my Miss America in Park Hotel  
And I'm too stoned to call it a day)

A soft knock at her door came as she stepped form the shower, wrapping a towel around her feminine form. Tiptoeing an amusing manner, she softly laughed, seeing the cologne and rose scented envelope slip under her door, the quick shuffle of footsteps and a man's laughter bringing a graceful smile to her face. With fingers to curious for their own good, she picked up the white folds of paper, and tore off the top, picking out the letter hidden inside.

A blush and a childlike, little girl look of happiness came across her features, as she opened the letter, and read.

Dearest,

I realize I'm a floor down, and could just have easily sent you a text message, or come up myself, but I know how you always love this. The others would call me silly, and a fool in love, but fools don't write with their hearts on their sleeves, or in their pens.

I feel just terrible tonight-no matter how often I win in the ring, the stress gets to me, no matter how much the fans cheer. It's you, my darling, my lover, who makes everything disappear in a flash of your kisses and the very essence of your beauty.

(When everything you wanted  
Seems to hide behind your eyes  
And I'm locked in my hotel room  
Thinking over our goodbyes)

Sometimes I find it funny, of how no one, not a single soul, realize the relationship we have, because we keep it a secret-you said it'd be troublesome, and I knew it would be, especially with the job we both have. It breaks my heart inside every time I hear another man spread slander about you and your body. If the rest of the guys knew exactly who you were sleeping with, they'd stop having those fantasies, in fear I'll break their necks! I wouldn't really, I know how much you like to fight your own battles.  
  
(I will write this down for you  
So you can read this  
I will hold my breath for you  
Till you can feel it)

How many letters has it been, dearest? A hundred more are coming, trust me, but I still wonder...how much I would love to keep our relationship open. I love you, with my heart, my soul, and all of myself. Someday, I hope you may show these letters to your friends, your family, and they can imagine the things we've done and said...  
  
(Another lonely night in Amsterdam  
And water's moving through the sound  
The blood is boiling in my veins  
and the food I can't keep down)

I can hear the sounds of the other wrestlers in their rooms, arguing, gambling on football and fooling around. Most nights I'd be joining them, but I think tonight I'd like to sleep, for once in a while. I hope I'll dream of you.  
  
(And I don't care if you don't love me  
And I don't care if you won't change  
I could live inside the shadow that I cast on you  
And the myth that you would stay  
And I'll be home before the morning comes,  
You won't have to be alone)

Sometimes I wonder about us-I know I love you. I'm crazy about you! It kills me when we pass in the hallway, and all we can do is smile briefly. In the beginning, I died a little on the inside when you didn't allow me to sweep you into my arms, and have my way. I understand now. It's fun-being a secret, almost fun. But, back to the someday, we'll have to tell everyone. I'm looking foreword to that day. When I can verbally and physically assault any man that makes you feel for one second, not like the goddess you are.

(I will write this down for you  
So you can read it  
I will hold my breath for you  
Till I can't feel it  
You don't have to see me this way,  
Cause this way I'm okay) 

My hand is beginning to tire-well, it did right around the first paragraph. But for you, I'd write a million stories. I'd climb a thousand mountains, and if you'd let me, I'd be your valet next week.  
  
(I will write this down, I will write this down)

If you ever need me, I'm a phone call, a walk, or a letter away. You know where I am, so send one my way, because I will always read them, and remember the words for the rest of my life. If we went our separate ways tomorrow, love itself would be spoiled for me, forever more. Because a simple letter is all it takes to capture and bind the heart.  
  
(Oh love, I'm tangled up again  
Oh love, when does this twisting end?  
When does this twisting end?)

To the point of the letter, my darling...I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and you're my everything. If you haven't managed to read anything else, I just want you to have read this-you are perfect, and I'm the luckiest man alive. I know what heaven feels like, and it's living in the shadow of a goddess.  
  
(I will write this down for you  
So you can read it  
I will hold my breath for you  
Till I can't feel it  
You won't have to see me this way  
Cause this way I'm okay)

All my love, my darling, my dearest Stacey,

Shelton

Stacey, a secretive and sad smile on her face, carefully folded the letter up, and tucked it in a folder by her bed. Inside was a hundred more letters. Each one she read before she slept, and each one she ended up in tears of joy.

Shelton Benjamin said he lived in the shadow of a goddess.

Stacey Keibler thought she lived in the shadow of a god.

But together, they would just live...happily ever after.

It was time to write a letter.

(I will write this down for you

So you can read it.)

--------------

Hate it? Love it? Love the pairing?


End file.
